Minea, Protector of Worlds
by fatality14
Summary: Marth is close to death, and it's up to Minea to save him. How will she fair against 30 enemy soilders?
1. Backstory

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or the characters in this FanFic. I only own my OC. Read my other Minea story, if you haven't already. I hope you'll like it, and I hope you like this one to!_

* * *

It all started in a lab. Some scientists had artificially made a human being. It wasn't like other humans though; it could manipulate plasma, was immortal and, with improvement, could create portals into different worlds.

It was the only one who could enter the portals, however. It reported to the scientists what each world was like.

In some of the words people had different abilities. It was able to learn these abilities, and show them to the scientists. Eventually the government found out about their research. They intervened, saying it would be put to better use with the police.

Its new job was to hunt down criminals and kill them on sight. It excelled in this job. Eventually word got out to the people about the government's "killing machine." The people grew scared of its power and it became an abandoned tool.

It continued doing what it did best, killing. It got to the point where the world was threatened. Then a man was born who was destined to destroy the "killing machine." He had the same ability as "it" first had; he could manipulate plasma.

He spent his years training to defeat the "killing machine." He became an outcast, for people feared he would become just like "it".

Eventually, the day came. They met in the prairie, and fought an epic battle. In the end the "killing machine" won. The world was doomed.

After it had destroyed its home planet it began to move onto others. They proved to be more challenging, and therefore took longer to destroy. Before "it" could destroy another world, another champion was chosen, but this time instead of destroying it she was trying to seal it inside her own body.

The idea was that they would die together. This new champion was also given the ability manipulate plasma.

This plan worked, or at least it seemed to work. The champion gained all of the powers of the "killing machine", including immortality. It was decided that the champion would protect the universe. She would make sure that everyone's destiny was fulfilled, and everything stayed on track. That way history would not repeat itself, as it normally does.

The champion named herself Minea.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Fire Emblem, only Minea!_

_Get ready for action! The whole thing is practically a fighting scene. It seems a lot shorter when your reading it instead of writing it. I hope you'll like it. Remember to review._

* * *

I sit straight up in my bed and catch my reflection in the mirror across the room. Blue eyes framed by long blond hair stare back at me. I know something terrible is happening to Marth.

I get dressed as fast as I can and run outside. It's around midnight.

I strain through the darkness to see if anyone is watching me. When I'm sure I'm not being watched, I summon a portal. With one step I am in a different world.

I am now standing in front of what looks like the ruins of a castle. There are two people on the top, and a large group of what looks like about 30 men climbing up the castle stairs. I know it won't be smart to run straight into the army, so I take a different route. I run past the drawbridge and into the castle. I can only pray that I'm going the right way.

Eventually I find a spiral staircase that leads to my destination. The stairs seem endless, and I'm in a hurry to the top. When I reach the top I find Marth on his knees with a sword sticking through his head. I'm surprised that he isn't dead yet. His attacker then pulls the sword out of his head and Marth falls.

_Recommended music: Two Steps From Hell Nemesis, Archangel._

"No!" I scream before I can think better. Marth's attacker turns his attention to me.

"Was this your friend? I'm so sorry if he was, but business is business." He says with a wicked grin.

"You'll pay for this." I manage to say through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm so scared; a little kid is threatening me. Go run home to your mommy before I kill you."

I slowly walk toward him. "You'll pay." I mutter once more.

"So be it; I did warn you. Guards; kill her!" The guards begin to run toward me, hiding Marth's attacker in their midst.

I squeeze my fingers hard enough for a little bit of blood to trickle down my palm allowing me to summon any weapon of my choosing. Once a sword is in my hand I begin to run towards the guards. They seem shocked as to how I got a sword. That's exactly what I was hoping for.

I easily kill the first two men because they are off guard. Once they come back to their senses it takes longer to kill them. Time is something I don't have, so when I find a good opening I jump back and throw my sword as high as I can.

As I'm flying through the air I see Marth's attacker running back the way he came. I'm clear for my next attack. I don't want to kill Marth's attacker as quickly and painlessly as I am the others. He doesn't deserve it.

I pull some water out of the air and freeze it into a ball. With the movement of my fingers the ball breaks into many deadly, sharp shards and then begins to fling themselves at my opponents. It wasn't as effective as I hoped; it only took out about 10 men instead of the rest of the group. _Pesky armor, _I think.

Some men have some ice shards sticking out of their knees, elbows, and shoulders. I land just in time to catch my sword and make a swift attack at a man to my left. He is slow to react as the ice is melting and seeping its way into his blood flow, therefore slowing him down. This made him, and the others, a lot easier to kill.

I decide to switch to a knife because it will allow me to attack faster. I know I will still be able to block oncoming attacks, since they are becoming weak. As I switch, I hear a man behind me step forward and swing his sword at me.

I dodge and he kills the man that was in front of me. Once he takes care of him I slit his throat. He can't do anything against it because his sword is stuck in his comrade's body.

The men who had ice shards impaled in their knees begin to fall down if they hadn't already. I simply throw knives at them. I stumble over one of their bodies while making an attack. A man takes this chance and swings at me.

Fortunately, another man has the same idea. I grab him before he can land his blow and use him as a human shield against the other man. Then I push them onto the ground and re-summon my sword. I stab them both before they could get up.

There are only a few men left, but I fear that Marth's attacker has already escaped. I jump onto a higher place and summon a bow and arrows. I aim and take down 3 men before they get too close.

I then jump off and switch back to a sword. I land on one of the men, impaling him. I quickly get up and dodge an oncoming attack; it skins my face. I re-summon my knife as I do a one-handed back handspring.

We run at each other. When I reach a body I kick it towards him, causing him to fall. As he falls I stab him in the neck. I don't bother to pull out the sword, as one of the last men is coming at me. He swings at where the corpse and I used to be.

He swung and is pulled down by the force of his swing. By the time he recovers, I have already summoned my sword and stabbed him. There is now only one left.

He unexpectedly pops up behind the corpse. He is already in mid swing. I do my best to dodge it, but I feel a sword make a gash, and a lot of pain in my left arm.

I summon a throwing knife since I can't hold a sword anymore. I throw it at him, but he knows where I'm aiming and blocks it.

_I should have aimed for his legs._

He runs toward me and I re-summon my knife. I dodge him then attack. He was expecting it again and dodges again.

_He must have been studying my actions the whole time_. I summon two throwing knifes, one in each hand, and I make sure he can only see one. I throw the first one with my right hand aiming at his throat. This he expects and moves his sword to block it. Then I force my other arm to throw the second knife at his left knee. As I do this a sharp pain overtakes my arm.

He falls to the ground, shocked that I could move my arm. I re-summon my sword. I know I can only use one arm, but I think I might be able to disarm him. I walk toward him.

When I reach him he panics and makes a dumb move. Then we interlock our blades and spin them in a circular motion until I force the sword out of his hand. I proceed to stab him, while averting my eyes._ I hate looking at that face they give you when they know they're going to die._

_End Music_

I jump back onto the high place to see if I can find Marth's attacker; he's nowhere to be seen.

"Shit," I say, looking over to Marth.

He's still lying where he was stabbed, only now there is a good sized pool of blood forming. I run over to him and inspect his wounds. He is still alive, but on the brink of death.

I pull some water out of the air and clean the wound. I do my best to heal the wound, but I'm no doctor. _I need to take him to a real doctor, but how? I can't carry him. I don't even know where a doctor is._

I summon a poke-ball. _I haven't used this in a long time._ "Charizard, I choose you." A giant orange dragon appears. "Can you fly us to a doctor?" He nods in response and helps me get Marth and I onto his back. "Make sure you're fast. I don't know how much longer he can hold on."

We begin to fly. Nothing turns up for a while, but we eventually find a small hospital. "Land behind the hospital, and make sure nobody sees you; we don't want to cause a ruckus."

Once the coast is clear Charizard lands and helps us off. I quickly go back to my hotel room and get my money. When I'm back I knock on the door.

The door opens and an old lady appears on the other side. "What do you need?" I show her Marth. "Oh, please do come in." I walk in and two young men come to carry Marth in. "What happened?"

"He was stabbed."

"And you?"

"Same."

"Don't worry you'll be better in no time."

"Please deal with Marth first."

"Ok but, you still need first aid."

"I can administer first aid to myself."

"Fine, I'll get you the supplies you need." She disappears into the hallway and shortly comes back with a towel, some water, and bandages.

After I finish administering first aid to myself I place some money on the table and sneak out. _Marth doesn't know who I am and I don't want him asking any questions._

I make sure nobody is watching and summon a portal. When I step through it I am back in my hotel room. I change out of my bloody clothes back into my P.J.s. "Marth's in your hands now, doctor." I whisper as I climb back into bed.

I go to check up on Marth every now and then; he is recovering well. After he gets released, he goes to a library checked out a book called "Do it yourself brain surgery." I grow a little worried, but everything turns out alright.

* * *

_Thanks again for reading. Tell me what you think of the music did it fit? I'm still working on finding the perfect song. I got the idea from another fanfiction I'm reading. It's called System restoration. you should read it if you haven't already it's really good. Please review!_


End file.
